


Afternoons Like This

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Cooking with Arizona, just cute and fluffy, with kisses to the neck and hugging from behind.





	Afternoons Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

You loved days like today. The days where you and Arizona didn’t have to leave for work or go run errands. The days where the two of you could relax and do the smallest things, and each act would reaffirm your love for one another. 

Right now you were making lunch, and your wife was positively distracting you.

“Y/N, thank you for the surprise.”

“Which one?”

“There’s more?”

You can’t help but smile in the excitement of her voice. You hoped she’d never lose that sparkle. While others may question her child like tendencies, you never could. You loved it whenever she’d get excited or whenever she’d take your hand to explore. You never had a dull moment, and if more people were like your wife, just living in the moment, maybe the world would be a better place.

While yes, you both had demanding jobs, you both also knew that burnout in workplace environments were a very real possibility. So if you two acted like this on your days off, and especially if your days off coincided with hers, then why not? Why not live in this moment? Enjoy these moments? 

You were certainly enjoying your wife hugging you from behind as you were getting ready to finish cooking. 

 

“The pillow fort, Y/N. I love it! All my kids would be jealous right now.”

“You could always build a pillow fort with them. Get the parents to help. Hospitals are scary as it is. But pillow forts…they’re so fun. And I love making one for you.”

“That steak looks delicious.”

“All for you, honey.”

You can’t stop smiling when she kisses you on the neck and hugs you tighter. You never once thought you’d ever be married to the woman you loved. And you certainly never thought that the two of you would make so much time for one another despite your conflicting schedules. Years ago when you and your wife were in the early stages of your relationship, she received a grant, but the drawback was that she would be moving to Africa for three years. She was sad when you told her you wouldn’t be waiting for her to get back from Africa. She would still text you but that day at the airport, she was pleasantly surprised seeing you there. You surprised her even more when you said,  _“I won’t be waiting for you to get back from Africa because I’m going with you.”_

______

“Y/N, what are you thinking about?”

“Oh! Did I burn the food?”

“No, Y/N. I turned off the stove.”

“Just thinking about that day at the airport. All those years ago.”

“I was upset you said you wouldn’t be waiting for me. I thought we were going far in our relationship. And when you said those words at the airport, I knew I would marry you. I just didn’t know whether to propose to you in Africa or when we got back to Seattle.”

“I liked where you proposed to me.”

“And I liked all those things you did to me that night.”

“Honey!”

You can’t help but laugh with Arizona. As the two of you ate your lunch, you couldn’t wait to watch movies in the pillow fort. No matter what, afternoons like this one, made you so appreciative of being hers. 


End file.
